Coming Back to the Cullens
by BlueEyedRomantic
Summary: Lexi is an old friend of the Cullens and comes to see them for Edward and Bella's wedding. She rekindles relationships with them and has a lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's very different from the original but I hope you guys like it. It's just a bit of fun, nothing too serious so no hate! Thank you, please review.**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Cullen. How can I describe Edward Cullen? Fun. Wild. Reckless. Well, at least that's what he was like in the 30's. Standing in front of him now 2 days before his wedding I couldn't believe it was the same man. When I had received the wedding invitation through my door I thought it was some kind of joke. Apparently not..

'So you're really getting married? To a human?' I said, with my arms folded and clearly an expression of confusion and surprise on my face. Hell this was a guy who used to get me so drunk we'd dance on bars and have sex in the back of his car!

'Yes Lexi, I'm getting married.' He gave me that warning look of 'don't start now' as Alice finished pinning in his jacket. It was the last dress fitting and of course Alice being Alice, everything had to be perfect.

'I just don't..I mean you always said..what about..' In my head I gave up and sighed. 'Fine. If you're happy I'm happy. It's just you're different now..'

I should explain. My name is Lexi. Lexi Hart. I'm a 540 year old vampire originally from England. I met Carlisle a couple hundred years ago in Rome. Back then I was working for the Volturi and Carlisle was close friends with a few of the royalties. We met through the hundreds of banquets Aro would throw in honour of himself and snigger at him behind our champagne glasses.

I always liked Carlisle he was honest and kind, plus he made me realise what vile creatures the Volturi were and I escaped them before Jane could even mutter the word 'pain'. Ugh she makes me sick.

Then of course Carlisle started creating his little coven of vampires. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Esme. It was Edward who fascinated me most though. The first few years of his vampire life he was out of control, a complete ripper. Luckily I came along and tamed him down.

I introduced the luxury of alcohol to him. The effect it had of decreasing the burn of fire in your throat and the way it made you relax, let go and have some fun! We had great times together travelling to New York, New Orleans, Paris, Barcelona.. And then he became self-righteous and into a bore.

Pft. I enjoyed being a vampire. I liked having power, control, good looks, intelligence, speed, it was all I ever wanted. Edward and I stayed friends for a while, always kept in contact but the Cullen's had always preferred the small town life, I on the other hand, I've always been a big city girl.

But here I am now, in the small dreary wet town of Forks watching him about to marry a human. He looked happy, there was a spark in his eye but he was guarded. Of course he was guarded. Private. He was marrying a human. His throat must be itching every time she's near. I'm guessing he has plans to turn her…

'No. No I don't. I want her to be human. Human for as long as possible.' Reading my thoughts as usual he answered my question.

'And so what? When she dies of old age you'll die along with her?!' my voice rising in pitch at the end.

'Yes. Yes I will. Because that's what love is Lexi.' His soft tone and love filled eyes caused me to calm down. And again, sigh.

'Personally I think you're mad. Marrying a human is mad. Then not turning her into a vampire is mad. Then killing yourself when she dies is mad. It's all very mad. But..' a smile creeping onto my face. 'You've always secretly been mad and I'm glad that you're in love. Come here!'

I hug him tightly closing my eyes. 'Thank you' he whispers into my ear. 'You're welcome..idiot.' I snigger and step back.

'Lexi! What are you wearing for the wedding?! Want to go shopping?!' Alice jumps in front of me her curls bouncing. I roll my eyes. 'Fine let's go. But you can pay.' She laughs and drags me out the house.

'Bye Edward!'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all of you reading the story, it brings a smile onto my face. All reviews are welcome, thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

Spending time with Alice was always fun. As always she was free to let go of herself and just live in the moment, enjoy it without any worries. That's why I liked her.

'Hey Lexi, what about this?' Alice holds up a shimmering silver dress. Floor length with a low back and dangerously low v neck line. I loved it.

'I think it's perfect Alice, fabulous choice!' We laugh and go on the search for shoes. For a moment Alice is quiet, something is bothering her I knew it.

'Lexi..' She stops in front of me and looks up at me from her small height. Considering I myself is only 5'4 it's rather strange to be looking down on someone.

'Yes Alice?' Her tiny shoulders rise then fall.

'Where have you been? Why haven't we seen you in so long?' Her curious small features creating a frown on her forehead.

Sighing I flick my hair over my shoulder and lead her to sit down on a plump velvet chaise longue in the middle of the store.

'Alice, it's really not important where I've been what matters is that I'm here now, right?' Here and now really wasn't the right place to indulge into personal matters.

'Well yeah but I missed you Lexi. I know you and Edward kept in touch..distantly..but why didn't you ever come visit? What has been so important these past 80 years that's kept you away?'

I bow my head. The internal conflict of two voices bickering in my head on whether to take the journey of spilling everything bottled up inside was infuriating.

'Alice, it's a long story, it doesn't matter really, it was just a mistake and I'm sorry I never kept in touch, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. But I'm here. And you're my friend. Can we just leave it at that?' I smile softly at her hoping she'll leave it at that.

She keeps frowning but hugs me kissing my cheek. 'Fine. But you're telling me one day. Whether you like it or not.' I nod knowing it's not best to argue with her.

'So tell me, what's this Bella girl like?' I take the dress off Alice and stand up. The sound of her name made the frown cease from her forehead and an excitement spark in her eyes.

'Bella! I forgot you haven't met her yet! She's Edward's true love..' She prances around every store telling me the whole 'fairy tale' of the happy couple.

I was disgusted to hear she'd been associating herself with werewolves and I was surprised Edward hadn't killed this Jacob guy already. But Edward being the moral man now with 'control' I guess I'd just have to kill the wolf myself.

'Jacob is her best friend Lexi and we've made a pact with the wolves that we can't break so please don't do anything stupid!'

She pleads with me as I admire my new Christian Louboutin shoes and nod to the cashier to wrap them up for me. Alice knows I don't take bullshit and I've never liked wolves.

'Alice. You're telling me that you live a mile away from a pack of wolves. One of them is your soon-to-be-sister-in-laws best friend, who from what I've heard seriously has a massive crush on her and you've made a pact that you won't step on their land so you won't kill them? I mean seriously? They're wolves Alice it's their nature to want to snap our necks so why shouldn't we snap theirs?' I pay the lady at the till and we make our way back to Alice's car.

'Yes but Carlisle wants us to live in peace and so do I! Bella loves Jacob and if we did anything to hurt him she'd hate us forever. Imagine what that would do to Edward..You love Edward don't you?' She blocks me from opening the car door. Damn why is she always right?

'Yes I love Edward.' I huff and fold my arms. 'And yes I want him to be happy…so…if that means resisting from killing a wolf…I guess I could do it.'

'Thank you!' She opens the door for me and I slide into the Ferrari. 'You're welcome,' I mumble.

'I can't wait for you to meet Bella!' She squeals and speeds off back to the mansion.

'Oh joy..humans..'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Again thank you to everyone reading! Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 3**

As we pulled up to the mansion I could smell her straight away. Sweet…very sweet. No wonder Edward liked her. I take my shopping out of the boot of the car and head towards the front door, but before I can open it there's Rosalie.

'Oh Dior!' She takes my bags smiling and I step inside.

'Oh nice to see you too Rose! Not like I haven't seen you in what…80 years?' I glance over at Alice and wink at her.

'Well yeah I know but it's Dior!' I laugh and hug her. 'I know! It's my dress for the wedding; you know the one with the human and the vampire?'

'Oh yeah I know the one!' We laugh and step into the kitchen. And there she is the famous Isabella Swan. She looks kinda..meek..small..pale..but pretty all the same. Her gaze is at the floor and she nervously tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Shy.. I'd never expected that. I step closer to her.

'Hi Bella, I'm Lexi, I'm sure Edward's told you about me. And if he hasn't then he deserves a good spanking,' I wink at her and then at Edward. She finally meets my gaze and blushes smiling.

'No, I mean yeah, yes Edward has told me about you, it's nice to finally meet you.' She nods and leans into Edward.

'Well you two seem very attached,' I look at Edward tilting my head, 'So are you both looking forward to Saturday? The big day? The flowers, the cake, the family, the friends, the ring, the dress, the party afterwards?'

'Yeah, yeah I can't wait.' She smiles softly at me, I can tell by her eyes she's in love.

'Well I'm looking forward to it. Mostly to see Edward finally in love and I get to wear my new dress which reminds me that I need to go hang it up so if you excuse me..' I smile at her and then go up to my room. Esme and Carlisle follow me.

'Lexi darling are you ok?' Esme sits down on my bed beside Carlisle as I hang up my dress. 'Yeah I'm fine, you know I'm so happy for Edward.' I stand back and admire my dress.

'I know you're happy but are you sure you're ok? We know you used to have feelings for Edward and if this is too hard for you we'd understand…'

'Stop. Stop right there.' I whirl around and stand in front of them both. Nothing but care in their eyes and little bit of sympathy which made me feel a little bit guilty.

'Yes I was in love with Edward. Yes I used to have feelings for him but that is all in the past. I'm totally over it. It was a gazillion years ago and I haven't even thought about it since I've been here. He's clearly in love with Bella and very happy so I'm happy, you have nothing to worry about, ok?' I sigh and smile at them.

'We just worry about you Lexi we see you as part of our family even when you wander and we don't see you we will always be here for you. If you ever need to talk you know I'm here.' Carlisle stands up and hugs me.

'Thanks Carlisle,' I mumble and rest my head on his shoulder. 'But I'm fine honestly,' I step back and hug Esme as well.

'Ok well I'm going to have a bath or something..' I leave them in my room and walk into my en suite. I turn the tap of the bath on and pour in scented bubble bath. Watching the water trickle in I close my eyes.

Yes once upon a time Edward and I were together and we had fun and yes I fell for him. Hard. But I got over it right? That's why I haven't seen anyone in so long. I took the time to get over him. I am over him..I think.

I shake my head and slip into the bath water letting my skin bathe in the silk like lavender soap. I'm being silly. I don't love Edward. I love him but I'm not in love with him. Bella seems really nice, they're going to be happy forever together.

I open my eyes and touch the tops of the bubbles with my fingertips. I'll find someone one day. I know I will.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A pleasant surprise to see so many people reading this story! Thank you very very much, bless you all :)**

**Chapter 4**

After slipping on a silk nightgown, my hair drying naturally into soft luscious curls I knock on Edward's door. He opens it almost immediately before I can think this is a stupid idea and leave.

'Hey, what's up?' He steps outside and closes the door behind him. I get a peek at Bella sleeping soundly in his bed.

I smile and finger the ends of my hair. 'Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you were ok..'

He frowns and pokes my shoulder. 'Of course I'm ok, are you ok?'

I nod and look down. What am I even doing? I shake my head and laugh quietly to myself. 'Sorry, I don't..you know what its ok.' I turn away to head back to my room. Idiot. Idiot. What was I even going to say?

He takes hold of my arm. 'Hey, tell me what's wrong, you're clouding your thoughts from me why?'

Another thing I forgot to mention. My talent. I can influence people to do whatever I want. It's very simple. I tell them to do it and they do it. It also works on my own mind. I wanted it clouded from Edward's thoughts and so that's what happened. I've had to learn to control my talent, it can get rather messy at times.

I sigh and look up at him. 'Nothing, I just want you to make sure you're making the right decision,' I look towards his bedroom door. 'I know you're in love but think about it, she's human Edward, doesn't she want children? Does she know she can't have that with you?'

He lets go of my arm and a pain flashes in his eyes. Clearly I've struck a nerve, delved too deep and crossed the line. He lowers his voice.

'Don't _you_ think I've already thought about that Lexi? That I'm no good for her? I know I'm not. That's why I tried to leave! But she loves me and she's willing to give up her whole life for me. I never wanted that, of course not! But I can't stop her from making her own decisions. She's doing this out of her own free will because she loves me. You don't know anything about her Lexi and I thought you were happy for me? Clearly, I thought wrong.' He walks off back to his room and closes the door behind him.

A lump forms in my throat and I can feel my eyes welling up. Of course Edward knew he couldn't give her a normal life, but obviously I didn't know the whole story. But as usual, I jumped too far, stuck my nose in and now he's upset with me.

I swallow the itch in my throat and run back to my room. I dress in jeans and a t shirt and fly down the stairs and to the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Emmet just as I open the latch of the door.

'Hunting.' I run outside into the cold crisp air and let out a huge breath.

'I'm coming with you.' Suddenly Emmet is at my side. He nudges into my shoulder. 'What's up pretty one?'

I push him over and run into the woods, 'Oh wouldn't you like to know.'

He chases after me and pins me to a tree. 'Spill Lexi you look upset. I don't like to see a little sister of mine upset.'

I roll my eyes. 'Fine but let go of me.' He places me delicately back on the floor.

'Edward is upset with me. I kinda, butted my nose in and it came out wrong and now, now I don't know whether I should stay..' I walk around in circles with my arms folded.

'Aw no Lexi you have to stay you're his best friend and it's his wedding! He'll get over whatever you said I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it but maybe go apologise?' He places his strong hands on my shoulders squaring me in front of him.

'I know I should, but, maybe it's best if I'm not here. Old ties make it complicated and I don't even know Bella. The wedding is about the bride and it should be her big day with everyone she loves not Edward's old tag alongs like me..' I scrunch my nose and shrug my shoulders.

'Edward loves you Lexi. It's his big day too and I know he'd want you there. Plus, cousin Blake is coming.' Emmet winks and runs off before I can smack his cute little face.

'Blake?! You mean, Blake Johnson?!'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I apologise for not updating in so long. Thank you to my faithful readers.**

**Chapter 5**

I kick the tree with my foot in irritation and scream, 'You better come back here Emmet Cullen! I'm going to kick your arse!'

Of course he did not return. I sigh and sink down onto the muddy floor leaning against the trunk of the tree. Blake Johnson. What can I say about Blake?

His very name just makes my stomach churn in anger. A long time ago, a very very very long time ago I might add, I dated the slime ball. He was charming, evil, and egotistical. He took what he wanted and threw it away without a mere thought or emotion.

He treated me like a princess, casted his evil curse on me causing me to become obsessed with him, more in love than I had ever been and then BAM. He drops me like a monkey drops a banana skin.

Well, you get the idea.

Distracting me from my thoughts a deer stops only metres away from me. I freeze and pin my eyes on the creature. Silently I get into a crouch position ready to pounce. Just as the deer is about to sense my presence I leap onto it.

After devouring the deer to satisfy my needs I wipe my mouth and speed back to the Cullen's house feeling the new power of energy in my body. There standing outside the door is Emmet with a smirk on his face.

'Oh har har you're very funny Emmet. Give some advice and be nice and then you leave me in the woods with anger boiling inside me yeah so nice of you!' I shove past his shoulder as I make my way inside.

'What? Come on Lexi I thought it was pretty funny!' He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders.

'Oh yeah you would though wouldn't you! Let's wind up Lexi and then leave her har har HALARIOUS!' I shove him away from me just as Rosalie comes into the kitchen to stop us bickering.

'What's going on?' She takes Emmet's hand pulling him to her body.

'Nothing! Your _boyfriend_ is just being his usual jerky self' I sit at the island and fold my arms.

'What? My Emmet?' She laughs and pulls him down by his shirt to kiss her. His hands wrap around her waist as they start to make out.

'Ew ew I'm going to be sick please no ew' I jump off the stool and leave the room shaking my head to get the image out of my head.

'Hey Lexi what's up?' Esme asks.

'Nothing just don't go in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmet are making out and it's totally gross. You should make a rule in this house like, 'No making out or kissing anywhere..' yeah that would be good.'

Esme laughs and pats my shoulder. 'If I did that sweetie where could I kiss Carlisle?'

'You know… this family is way too comfortable around each other. I do not need to know about you and Carlisle doing.. things! It's just weird!'

Esme laughs again and pulls me into a hug. 'Oh Lexi I have missed you.'

I rest my head on her shoulder and sigh. 'I have missed you too. I certainly haven't missed all this sex around the house though. It's kinda depressing.'

Esme rubs my back gently. 'Lexi now there was a time when it was you making a lot of noises around this house. Remember you and Blake hm?'

'Please Esme. Do not remind me! What is it with everyone talking about Blake?' I step away and start to make my way up the stairs. 'I hate Blake and I don't even know why he is invited to this wedding it seems completely ridiculous to me he's not a nice person!'

I bump into Edward at the top of the stairs. 'Sorry Lexi..' He takes hold of my arm.

I sigh, 'No I'm sorry I was just.. blabbering erm yeah no, I need to apologise for last night. I know you're sensible and of course your relationship with Bella is between you and Bella and I shouldn't have poked my big nose in. So I'm sorry.' I look down at the floor in embarrassment.

'Thank you Lexi.' Edward smiles and hugs me tightly. 'So what's this about Blake?'

I sigh and roll my eyes. 'Oh jees.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward chuckles and pulls me by the arm into his room. Surprisingly Bella is not there. He closes the door and I sit down on his large bed, fingering the silky covers, clearly only there for Bella.

I smile at him and he sits down next to me leaning back on his elbows. I lie down pushing myself back so my whole body is lying on the bed comfortably. He follows suit and we both stare up at his ceiling.

'So what's happened with Blake?' He asks turning his head towards mine.

'Well you invited him to your wedding that's what's happened.' I laugh and turn my head to face his.

'He is my cousin and I haven't seen him in a long time. Neither have you and that's why I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I mean, you with him when I met you and you two broke up pretty soon after..'

I look into his eyes. 'So that makes it ok? You think I'm going to be ok around him?'

Edward pauses and studies my expression for a moment.

'Well, you're a strong woman. I know you'll be ok. You've had plenty of lovers after him..'

Yeah like you... I thought. I blush as he reads my mind and he clears his throat.

'No yeah, it was a long time a go and of course I've been in love plenty of times after him but...' I bite my lip, my emotions coming to the surface causing me to become vulnerable.

'But he hurt you the most...' Edward finished my sentence and I nod in return looking back up at the ceiling.

Edward slowly takes my hand in his squeezing it gently. I smile and return the squeeze.

'I'm just scared that when I see him I'll either rip his head off in anger or turn weak and fall desperatley back in love again and get badly hurt.'

Edward sighs. 'Well you're not on your own. I'll be there, of course.' He chuckles. 'And so will Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. You're family we'll all make sure you don't do anything stupid.'

'Gee thanks' I laugh and turn my head towards his again.

'But really, thank you for still wanting me to be part of your family. I know I haven't been the best family member what with not keeping in touch but.. I appreciate you letting me attend your wedding and I'm glad I can still call you guys family.'

'You can always count on us Lexi, we love you and we always will do.'

'Thank you.' I kiss Edward's cheek just as Jasper walks into the room.

'Hey Ed- oh sorry, I didn't know you were in here,'

I quickly jump off the bed. 'No, no it's fine we were just talking. It's nice to see you Jasper.' I hug him and look over my shoulder at Edward before leaving the room.

I make my way down the hall into my own room. I step in and close the door behind me. I take a breath and lean back against the door.

I was happy to be back in Edward's life and it seemed our friendship had not altered. I felt comfortable around him like I could tell him anything.

But perhaps that was a problem. I shouldn't be that comfortable around him. He's getting married. If I'm not careful and I don't control myself I could find myself falling back in love with him and I can't do that. I can't.


End file.
